


My Fantasies

by demondean111



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, The Maze Runner AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondean111/pseuds/demondean111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt works at Disneyland. Dressed up as Peter Pan every day, you get a lot of visitors. Never did he meet someone quite as dedicated as Thomas.<br/>Thomas is believed to have a mental illness. What causes it, no one knows. He acts as a child would but can understand and interact like someone of his age. But Thomas knows there isn't anything wrong with himself. And Newt understands just as well. His problem is, he is afraid if growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Newt works at Disneyland. Dressed up as Peter Pan every day, you get a lot of visitors. Never did he meet someone quite as dedicated as Thomas.  
Thomas is believed to have a mental illness. What causes it, no one knows. He acts as a child would but can understand and interact like someone of his age. But Thomas knows there isn't anything wrong with himself. And Newt understands just as well. His problem is, he is afraid if growing up.

 

 

-

 

 

"Hello, Peter. How are you today?" Thomas's crooked childish smile sat on his face so naturally.

Newt, Peter, smiled and boasted, as he imagined Peter Pan would, "My day is great and I'm doing great. I got to go on so many adventures today. I also met new lost boys. They are way better then my lost boys. These ones are much smarter and clever, like you."

"Can you take me to Neverland? I don't want to be old." Thomas frowned as a young child would when told no.

"Well, I suppose I could but to live is a great adventure. You wouldn't want to miss out on life, now would you?"

"But you don't grow up," Thomas furrowed his eyebrows and spoke in a soft voice, "and you do just fine. Do you not like me?"

Newt's heart shattered at the brokenness intertwining with his words.  
-

 

 

My Fantasies

By demondean111

 

Coming to Archive of our Own February 2, 2015


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas tells Newt a secret, one no one knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated. I'm going to hopefully be updating Guilty too. Hope you like it and comment any feedback, please!

* * *

 

Newt tried to come up with words. How does he reply to that?

No, he thought, I am Peter Pan. I say what he would say.

Forcing himself to a goofy grin, in attempt to make the other happy, he replied, "Why would I not like you? Are you an adult? Do you work with the pirates?"

Thomas shakes his head fast, saying, "no no no no. I am not an adult and the pirates are mean. I just want to know if you like me."

"Then yes. Yes I do. That is, if you're a lost boy." Newt looked at Thomas with suspicion, "Are you?"

"My parents don't want me to but I am. They want me to grow up."  

Newt gasped and went wide eyed. "Do they want you to be boring and get a job?"

Thomas nodded.

"Well, come with me then. I'll take you all around this place. Ill show you all my secret hide outs."

The two boys ran around the park all day, not stopping for food or to talk much either. 

Eveneventually, they stopped discovering new parts of the park. 

"Peter, do you have any secrets? One you've never told anyone?" Thomas asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nope,none. Secrets are for grown ups." Newt shook his head.

"Well I have one secret."

Newt acted excited, like Peter would, and leaned close to Thomas.

"Want to tell me, Tommy? I'm calling you Tommy now." He had decided.

"I do want to tell you. It's just a weird secret. And you can't not like me afterwards. Promise."

"I promise." Newt replied.

"I'm not sick. I know exactly what I'm doing. Why I'm doing it and how to be normal. But I don't want to. I like being a kid. I'm afraid of growing up." Thomas said, his voice seeming just as quiet and broken as it had hours before.

Newt couldn't stand the pain in Thomas's brown, chocolate, pure eyes. The suffering he must go though. He couldn't help but want to help the boy. Help him grow up. Because, while he was Peter Pan,Newt still had a home of his own. 

"We can be young forever. We can fly away," Newt had no idea what he was saying and why he was saying it but he felt like he meant it, "C'mon, Tommy, a forever of adventures awaits us. Let's go live them." 

 


End file.
